


Pull Over.  Let Me Drive for a While.

by Hellsqveen



Series: 100 Way to Say I Love You Wincest Style [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 10:29:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5287193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellsqveen/pseuds/Hellsqveen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, it's not words; it's actions</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pull Over.  Let Me Drive for a While.

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a series based on the Tumblr post of 100 ways to say I Love You: http://p0ck3tf0x.tumblr.com/post/98502010026/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you

They’d been in the car for hours. Sam glanced over at his brother and could see the fatigue written all over him. He had managed to get a few hours of sleep as they made their way to the next hunt,waving Dean to do all the driving. “Hey, pull over. Let me drive for a while.“ 

Dean turned his head to Sam, bloodshot eyes meeting the rested ones of his brother. "Why? I’m fine.” Sam rolled his eyes, “no you’re not. You’re exhausted. Come on, Dean. I’ll even leave your hair metal music on.” Dean sighed and pulled the Impala onto the shoulder of the deserted road. “Fine." 

As soon as the car came to a stop, Sam jumped out and rounded the front of the car. He opened the driver’s door and gently pulled Dean out, holding his elbow when he swayed. 

"Leggo, I got it! I got it.” He yanked his arm away from Sam and used the car as support until he plopped heavily into Sam’s recently vacated seat. Sam adjusted the seat and watched as Dean tried to get comfortable against the passenger door. He sighed deeply and tugged on Dean’s hand, pulling him so his head was resting in Sam’s lap. Dean struggled sleepily until Sam rested his hand on Dean’s head. 

“Just sleep, jerk." 

Dean sighed and let his eyes close, "bitch.”

**Author's Note:**

> Any feedback is welcome! You can also find me/prompt me at hellsqueen.co.vu <3


End file.
